Wings of Destruction Part I
Wings of Destruction Part I Wings of Destruction Part I is the sixth episode of the 1st Season of the custom power rangers series. It aired Saturday October 26th 2019. Blade of Destruction Part II is the 2nd part of this episode. This is the first episode of the 5 part mini-series. Synopsis Kyllo arrive's upon Gid's Ship and imposes that he and his commanders Vix and Oyz can destroy the rangers. 'Plot' The episode starts with on Gid's Ship as Lord_Gid meditates feeling something approaching his ship as he gets up 3 parking sensors go off and he gets up and grips his sword Xamso and Nauser gather around Gid. The ship's door opens as 3 monsters walk in and the first one introduces himself as Kyllo and introduces his 2 commanders Vix and Oyz. He then impresses Gid by saying he can destroy the rangers as Gid gives him approval and him and the 2 go down to Earth. On Earth Mia and Deon were going to get pizza for the other rangers until they get confronted by Entities they defeat them off as they both suddenly get blown away as Kyllo, Vix and Oyz land down ready to fight. Deon and Mia morph and go to fight them as Deon fights Oyz and Vix and Mia fights Kyllo. Vix and Oyz are beating Deon until the others arrive and knocked Vix and Oyz both away and Mia knocks Kyllo back. Kyllo introduces himself and the others as he leaves Vix to destroy the rangers. Vix begin's to fight them off as only Lucas and Troy can keep up as Vix blows the them both away with his powerful fan as he was about to finish the job the rangers vanish away back to base. Back on Gid's Ship, Gid is extremely impressed but Nauser reminds Gid of Xavius who also was strong but lost to 1 ranger. Kyllo reassures Gid as he then tells Vix to find the rangers and finish the job. At the ranger's base Wally says that they need to keep fighting, Deon and Lucas agree with him and they go to fight Vix again as Lanto tell's the remaining rangers to rest just in case the others lose. Vix was waiting for the rangers as Lucas,Deon and Wally summon their eclipse weapons and go to battle quickly Wally and Deon get tossed around as Lucas goes to attack Vix from behind but Vix blows him back with his powerful wings and knock's Lucas away. Wally and Deon get back up and keep fighting as they just get blown away by Vix but then Lucas' knock's Vix in the back but Vix states it didn't hurt as he smack's Lucas away but the other ranger's arrived just in time as Vix let his guard down and attacked him all togethor with thier weapons and Vix began to spark as he explodes leaving himself,Gid,Kyllo and Oyz in shock. Vix then grows as the rangers except Lucas go into their megazord and fight Vix but he's still a challenge as he is knocking the megazord around Lucas uses the remaining power from his Eclipse Mode to fuse his megazord with their's to form the Eclipse Ultrazord and they gain a slight edge but they are still being tossed around until they summon the Ultra Eclipse Saber and blow Vix back as they charge another one he prepares another slash and they both attacking as Vix is destroyed the Eclipse Ultrazord is blown apart and the rangers fall out of it.